Double Trouble :P
by Lexie and Lilly
Summary: What happens when two teens from america change not only the dress code at Ouran but turn the school upside down? Will Tamaki confess his love for Haruhi now that she has joined the new girls host club? HikaruXOC KaoruXOC TamakiXHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

Kristy's POV

Kristine watched out of the car window as the pavement sped by. This was all happening so fast she wasn't sure what she should do. Not long ago she had been in New York State, with her grassy backyard and her next door neighbors coming over for dinner. Now she was in Japan about to attend a school she new nothing about, and people she didn't know.

"Alice, do you think the people will be nice?" She asked turning to her sister who was also in the car. Alice turned to face her sister who had a worried face.

"Don't worry I'm sure that we will make some friends. And if not then we always have each other." She said placing her hand on top of Kristy's. Kristy gave a small smile, the left side of her mouth pulling upwards a little bit. She didn't like meeting new people or having to talk with guests that her father brought over for dinner. She always had just wanted to go back upstairs and listen to her music and be by herself. Unlucky for her daddy wanted his "clients" to meet his little shining jewels. Well that was all fine and good but she wasn't exactly a shining jewel of happiness. She had a jagged haircut and her hair was a dark brown with blond bangs that hung in her face. She always wore skinny jeans and hated wearing dresses. She wasn't exactly the embodiment of happiness. True she wasn't sad or depressed or anything, she _was_ happy. She was just bored and mixing up her style made her life more interesting.

Alice on the other hand was very good at being social, her sister liked to wear skirts and dresses and that kind of stuff. She didn't wear them all of the time though she mostly wore jeans like Kristy. She was really happy and bubbly and she usually found it very easy to make new friends and fit in perfectly. Kristy on the other hand was very shy in first encounters and tends to brush people off on accident not on purpose but because she had issues talking to people at first. She also had slight anger management problems but hey when guys are jerks, they are jerks! She was very happy too and she loved telling jokes but that was once you got to know her.

Well anyway so off they were to the wonderful academy for rich peoples children called Ouran Academy, personally she thought that from the pamphlet the school looked really, well…pink. Her father assured her that that was simply the coloring of the paper but she wasn't quite sure that that was it. If it was a rich school then she assumed they would be able to afford ink to color their own pamphlets correctly. Kristy turned to look back out the window right as her father started speaking.

"Are you girls excited, it's a new school. A fresh start after, well after you know what." He said ending it there. Kristy watched as Alice spoke in her happy but too happy voice. This was the voice she used when she was happy but she was trying to talk to her father in a polite voice. Kristy knew her sisters many different tones very well.

"It seems like a really good school, I can't imagine that we won't fit in." She said looking up at her father before glancing out the window. Kristy sighed before responding.

"It kind of seems like a big hassle, and I guess I'm kind of worried that we won't fit in." She said still looking out the window. He dad sighed before talking again.

"I doubt that will happen, you little worries are not necessary you will be just fine." Kristy sighed and looked out the window some more. In the distance she saw a big pink almost castle like building. Great they were almost there, that means she had less than 5 minutes to prepare herself for pink.

"Look girls, there it is! Your new school! Now don't be worried today you are only being shown the school you don't start classes until Thursday." He said smiling at the ominous pink building. Alice smiled and looked at the school.

"Oh Kristy, isn't this kind of exciting, were going to a whole new school in a whole new country!" Alice said in a very excited way. Kristy couldn't help but smile at her sister.

"I think it will be and adventure. In fact why don't we make ourselves known in this school." She said smiling at her sister. Alice smiled back a devious smile and they both burst out laughing. At their old school they had defiantly made themselves known, not only were they rich but they had some good looks on their side too. Two schools ago they had become "Queens" of the school and they were waited on by a bunch of guys all of the time. That wasn't as fun though because all of the girls hated them for it. They were also famous for pulling pranks which is what they were both thinking about doing this time.

"Hmmm which one to do, maybe classic eraser in the doorway? No it wouldn't be grand enough…." Kristy thought to herself out loud. Just then their dad stopped the car and they were in front of the school. The both stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk. Kristy was wearing her favorite black skinny jeans with a black and white floral print tank top with lace on the bottom and top. To top it off she had a big black bow in her hair, a jean jacket and black checkered Vans sneakers.

Alice on the other hand was wearing a jean short ruffled skirt with a flowing white shirt and big sunglasses. She was wearing high healed brown wedges and some bangle bracelets on her wrist.

"You ready Sis?" Alice asked her hand on her waist making a loop. Kristy put her arm through the loop linking them together.

"Let's go get 'em." She said staring to walk with her sister. Weather or not she was scared Kristy knew that this was going o be fun, because she had her sister and together they could do anything.

Hikaru's POV

Hikaru could feel his eye lids slowly falling as his vision of the history board narrowed. This was his least favorite subject by far and he always had trouble staying awake. He felt something poke him in the ribs and he grunted but didn't take his head off of the desk. He was poked again and this time he sat up facing his twin brother Kaoru.

"What, is someone dieing? Because otherwise I was about to have a really good nap." He said to his brother jokingly. Kaoru smiled at his brother.

"well, you know you fall asleep she's going to get mad at you again. This time she might actually send you to the office. Then you would have to deal with Tamaki's dad." He said laughing silently. Hikaru made a face, the man meant well but it could get weird. He sighed and sat up in his desk trying to pay attention. It was only normal that he not pay attention in history. He was smart, but bored. In his mind boredom leads to mischief and mischief leads to getting into trouble. As far as he was concerned sometimes it was worth it.

When the dreaded class was finally five minutes from ending the teacher gave up trying to read out of the dull history books to her students. Hikaru nudged his brother and Kaoru looked up from his very elaborate doodle.

"Hey, I think she gave up because she started yawning too." Hikaru said grinning. Kaoru grinned and laughed a little. This class was particularly boring today because Haruhi wasn't there. She was the twins "plaything" and their source for entertainment. Hikaru sighed as the stood up I their seat and left the classroom.

"Ne, Kaoru do you think Haruhi will be back tomorrow?" He asked as they both walked down the hallway. Kaoru only shrugged.

"I don't know, but I have to say it is very boring without her around to torment." He said, they both sighed in unison. Hikaru heard a noise like a door being slammed and then a girl yelling about a yellow dress.

"No no no no NO! I absolutely refuse to wear that disgusting yellow atrocity! It makes me want to puke!" Hikaru and Kaoru stopped and watched a girl with brown hair and blonde bangs walk away from the office. Another girl with blonde curly hair ran out of the Office after the other one. A grin spread across Hikaru's face and Kaoru returned the grin.

"Hey Hikaru, I think I just found our new toys." He said turning his attention back to the girl with the blond bangs. Yes this could be very very fun.

Kristy's POV

When entering the school everything seemed, well normal. Well normal for rich kids. The place was pretty big and it seemed to have nice feeling to it. They eventually arrived at the office of Yuzuru Suoh. He was very pleasant, and kind of a player; well that was Kristy's first impression of him.

"Hello girls! I am the founder of the school Yuzuru Suoh but please call me Yuzuru-San! Wonderful lady's like yourselves will fit into this academy perfectly!" He said smiling at them. The sisters looked at each other before replying at the same time.

"Uhhh, thank you?" they said in unison still confused. He proceeded to give them their schedules and tell them more about the school. The worst part about the whole thing was when he showed them their new uniforms. Kristy nearly puked on it and even Alice made a face. Kristy backed away from the atrocious yellow poofy disgusting dress. A dress!

"Oh Kristy, it isn't that bad and it is the uniform." Her dad said giving her a stern glance. Kristy shook her head backing away from the thing her dad was holding up. Her fingers were crossed in and X as if to repel the ugly thing before her.

"No! I won't wear that!" She said in disgust pointing at the dress. She would never be caught dead in that even if it meant she had to leave the country and become a hobo. At least she would be a fashionable hobo who didn't wear ugly yellow dresses! Her dad gave her a stern look.

"Kristy, this is a well made dress and you have to wear it whether you want to or not." He said taking a step towards her with the thing. This was when Kristy literally kicked open the door to the office and ran out screaming in terror.

"No no no no NO! I absolutely refuse to wear that disgusting yellow atrocity! It makes me want to puke!" She said starting to run down the hallway, she ran around a corner passing a pair of red headed twins who were smirking at her. She glared at them as she passed and heard her sister calling her name in response and chasing after her. Those two twins had been hot, but they were obviously laughing at her decision to run from the office. They did look the same age so maybe she would have classes with them, of god she had glared at them. Great her chances just went down but then again they did smirk at her. But why? She didn't stop till she reached the outside of the school and then she slowed to a walk. She would get her way even if it meant she had to change to whole freaking dress code. She came to a rose maze and walked into the entrance. Alice followed her into the maze as she caught up.

"Kristy, are you… sure about not… wearing…. the dress?" He sister asked out of breath from running. Kristy had always had more athletic abilities than her sister. Kristy glared at her sister and it was enough to answer the question.

"I'm not going to wear that even if it means dropping out of high school." She said determined. That was a serious statement because she wanted to finish high school and go to culinary college to become a baker. Without a high school diploma she wouldn't be able to do that. Kristy sighed and turned to face her sister putting her hands into her jeans back pockets.

"Dude Alice, seriously would you wear that dress?" She asked looking at her sister seriously. Alice considered it and made a face.

"No I guess your right I wouldn't wear that thing either. That means we need to change the dress code. Or make special arrangements." Alice said grinning at her sister. Kristy linked elbows with her sister and they walked back into the office together calm and ready to discus.

"Oh, by the way did you see those red headed twin in the hallway?" Kristy asked her sister. Alice thought about and remembered seeing them they looked king of smug and a little shocked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Alice said looking at her sister.

"Oh well they were pretty cute, but I swear they were smirking at me, mocking me…" she said trailing off. Her sister shrugged and they went back into the building. The hallways were empty because the next class had already started. This was good because that meant she didn't have to see the smirking twin and apologize for glaring at them. Yuzuru and their dad looked up when they walked back into the room.

"Ahhh finally come to terms with the dress?" he dad said hoping it was a yes.

"No, I refuse the dress still. So we would like to propose a new dress code, or a special terms dress code." She said firmly but not aggressively. She was not wearing that dress and she was going to fight it until the end. Yuzuru sighed and looked up at the girls.

"You do realize I can't just change the dress code like that it takes time to make these things." He said sitting down in his desk chair.

"We know that." They said in unison. That's why they had come up with a plan. It was almost full proof they just had to argue their side well.

"You see, there will be a new dress code for the girls but not the boys. It will have short skirts with black leggings so it is still ladylike. The skirts will be plaid with differing shades of blue and black. Then there will be white shirts with blue vests and a black blazer that goes over it. It will of course have the school logo somewhere on it. This is still feminine while not being completely….uhhh poofy." Kristy finished and glanced at the dress with disgust. Alice wanted to be a fashion designer and this was a design she had come up with before but with changed colors.

"Of course if you want we can change the colors to add yellow if you want. If not then we would like to wear this uniform just the two of us because we object to the usual uniform." Alice chimed in throwing in her charming and irresistible smile. Yuzuru thought about their decision and came up with a compromise.

"How about, I let this be an option for the girl uniform and if the girls wish then they can order a new one or they can stick with the old. How about it?" He said his business tone in place. Kristy and Alice looked at each other and grinned.

"We agree." They said in unison both extending their hands to Yuzuru. "Do we have a deal?" Kristy asked and waited for him to shake their hands. He shook both their hands and they grinned they had won as the usually did.

"Well then I will have an order put in immediately if I could borrow your lovely design Alice." Yuzuru said smiling a charming smile at them and holding out his hand. Alice took out her cell phone and sent him and email of the designs.

"I sent you an email you should get it soon." She said smiling at him. He withdrew his hand and went to his computer to look at it.

"Well it looks good so I will see you girls here in your new uniform on Thursday." He said smiling at them.

"Oh don't worry, we can't wait." They said before waving and exiting the room. They walked together their arms linked with smirks on their faces. Ouran Academy here we come! Kristy thought as they exited the pink school for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kristy's POV**

Kristy looked at herself in the mirror skeptically. She wasn't sure if she liked the uniform or not but it would have to do for the time because there was no turning back now. She sighed and grabbed her black messenger bag that held her school books and went down the stairs of their large house and into the kitchen. She grabbed an apple and started eating it. Her layers hair was straightened and her bangs were as usual in her face. The uniform looked good on her although she would have liked to wear pants instead of the skirt. Alice ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Kristy does this look good on me? I'm not sure it does." She said a little bit of panic in her voice. Kristy looked at her sister and saw no problem with how she looked. The uniform looked really good on her.

"You look fine Allie." She said smiling at her sister before taking another bite. Alice smiled back at her sister before getting out a bowl and some cereal. She poured milk into the bowl and sat down eating it.

"So are you nervous?" She asked as she chewed the cereal. Kristy took a bite of her apple before answering.

"Ummm, kind of but I think I'll be okay since your in all of my classes." She said before taking another bite. Her apple was almost finished and it was almost time to leave anyway. They lived close enough that they would both walk to school, they had a personal driver but they liked walking together. Alice nodded to her sister and they finished up eating, setting their dishes in the sink and pouring water on them.

"Com'on if we don't hurry and brush our teeth we might be late on our first day." Alice said running up the stair. Kristy shrugged her shoulders and laughed a little bit.

"Wouldn't be the first time." She muttered running up the stairs after her sister.

**Hikaru's POV**

Hikaru was brushing his teeth when his brother informed him that they were going to be late if he didn't hurry up.

"Hikaru, your going to make us late again." Kaoru said in a joking voice at his brother. Hikaru rinsed out his mouth and grinned at his twin.

"Yeah yeah, you've made us late before too." He said before grabbing his bag and heading down the stairs of their mansion and to the front door, Kaoru right behind him. They both got into the limo that always took them to school. Hikaru put his Mp3 player headphones into his ears and pressed play. He took out one of the ear buds when Kaoru turned to face him. He always knew when Kaoru was going say something and vise versa.

"Were getting those two new exchange students today, remember?" said Kaoru a mischievous grin already on his face. Hikaru mirrored his brother's expression when he was reminded, it was always fun getting new students because they could torment them for awhile. Their most recent exchange student Haruhi Fujioka had been the object of their pranks for quite some time. Haruhi was a girl who pretended to be a boy and work for the host club with them. She was one of their best friends even though the "boss" Tamaki though that they were no good doppelgangers who hung around her. It was fun playing pranks and Haruhi somewhat put up with them too which made it even better. Their favorite prey would always be Tamaki though, just because he was so easy to scare.

"Maybe we will have some new toys to play with." Hikaru said and both twin started laughing. They had always been together and it was probably because they understood each other the most. Hikaru believed that no one would ever be able to replace his twin as did Kaoru.

"Were here." said their driver Sanji. They bother grabbed their bags and exited the car.

"Thanks Sanji, see you after school!" They said in unison before walking up to the school along with the other students. They were almost at the building when they heard a familiar voice.

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Good morning!" They both turned around to she Honey sitting on Mori-senpai's shoulders as he walked over to them.

"Good morning Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai!" they said in unison grinning like a pair of Cheshire cats. Honey had his Usa-chan with him as always and had a cute smile plastered to his face. Honey-senpai then seemed to remember something and put his finger in the air.

"Ahhhh! Hika-chan! Do you remember if we have club today?" He asked looking at the twin on the right who was actually Kaoru.

"Yeah, I believe we do. Oh and if you see the boss could you tell him that Haruhi is sick and isn't coming?" He said to honey. Honey was surprised when he was looking at the wrong twin but he was used to it. He could never tell them apart, but Haruhi could.

"Sure thing Hika-cahn! Oh Takashi we should get to class now!" He said as the first bell rang. Both parties left for their classrooms. As Hikaru and Kaoru entered their classroom there were hushed whispers from the girls.

"You look good today Hikaru." "And you too Kaoru!" Some of them spoke up but others just giggled. They both sat down at their desks just a little glum that Haruhi wasn't there.

"Man, without Haruhi here we don't have anyone to tease." Kaoru complained as he doodled on one of his notebooks.

"Yeah, but hey! We do get those two new students today!" Hikaru said cheering up the conversation. And for once in their life the twins actually wished for class to start. Lucky for them class was to start that minute as the teacher walked in.

"Sit down, it's time for class." The teacher said as she entered the room. Hikaru looked out of the door and saw two girls standing outside. _Ahhhh so the new students are girls, interesting. _He thought to himself.

"Now class as I'm sure you're aware we are getting two new transfer students today." Their teacher said pausing. She paused for a very good reason because there was an excited hush from the class and everyone leaned forward listening. The teacher smiled and she opened the door.

"You guys can come in now." She said and the two girls walking after her. They were both rather short, the one with blonde hair taller than the one with brown.

"Now would you like to introduce yourselves? Just say your name some things that you like and other things you want everyone to know." She said stepping aside so that both girls could be seen. Hikaru noticed that they were wearing the new uniforms that had been issued. It was an optional uniform and so far half of the girls wore the dress and the other half the skirts. Hikaru turned to Kaoru and gave him a smirk, which Kaoru returned. He turned back to facing them and then he remembered where he had seen these two before. The one with brown hair had run into him in the hallway as she yelled that she wouldn't wear that dress. _So she's the reason the dress code was changed, powerful person or just stubborn? _He wondered as the one with curly blonde hair walked a little bit forward to introduce herself.

"Hello. My name is Hanson Alice! Pleased to meet you!" She said smiling. She had a really nice smile it went with her whole demeanor.

"Umm I like baking, and laughing. Please take care of me." She said before she walked back and looked at her sister to start talking. Hikaru noticed how Alice's sister had an unusual haircut with her bangs hanging in her face to one side. Plus he bangs were blonde while the rest of her hair was a brown. He watched as she stepped forward to introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Hanson Kristine Pleased to meet you." She said looking at her feet. Hikaru wondered if she was shy, it seemed so.

"I like to bake like my sister and I like pranks." She said finally looking up at the class. She had what you could call a very evil smirk on her face and as Hikaru looked at her sister he noticed that her sister had to same smirk on her face.

"Please take care of me!" She said her smirk turning into a smile as she walked back to the board. Hikaru turned to Looked at Kaoru with a slightly confused expression on his face. They looked at each other and reading each others minds they smiled in an evil way.

"Hooray for new toys." Hikaru said under his breath so that only Kaoru could hear it.

**Kristy's POV**

Kristy was so nervous as they waited outside the classroom. Alice put a reassuring hand on her shoulder along with a soft smile.

"Don't be nervous Kristy; just think of how much fun we're going to have messing with all of their preppy heads." She said giving her sister an evil grin. Kristy felt better remembering all of the pranks and jokes they had lined up for this school/

"You're right, only one introduction and i can do this." Kristy said determinedly as the teacher did the introduction for them. She then told them to come on in and Alice walked in first and Kristy followed. Kristy scanned the class and almost ran back out of the room when she saw the twin she had run into the first day. _Oh, no this is going to suck. What am I supposed to do? I know I'll be tricky! No ugh this is so terrifying! _She thought to herself as s he leaned against the board hoping to disappear within it. Alice went first and Kristy felt better after that. All she had to do was her introduction.

"Hello, I'm Hanson Kristine pleased to meet you." She said after she had stepped up. She had been looking at her shoes trying to gather some confidence. She managed to look up from her shoes eventually drawing on her sassy and evil personality to assist her.

"I like to bake like my sister and I like pranks." She was even able to add a smirk to add to the performance. That was their little warning for the whole class and if they didn't take it seriously then that was honestly their problem.

Both girls were told to sit in the seats directly behind the Hitachiin twins and they gave each other a glance. Kristy was worried about what they were going to say about them and their encounter the other day. Plus she got an uneasy feeling from the way they twins were looking at her and her sister. Alice gave her sis a slight nudge it wasn't rude or anything simply reassuring. They sat down in the seats they had been assigned and started getting out their books. Not long after the class started and the twin in front of her turned around to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Hikaru and that my brother Kaoru. We were wondering if you wanted to check out this really great club after school. It's in the music room." He said giving her a warm smile. But she couldn't help but wonder if there was something more to that smile.

Kristy managed to nod her head and as she looked over to her sister she realized that she had been asked the same thing. Alice looked at her sister and nodded happy to have been invited.

She wasn't sure but she had an uneasy feeling as the final bell rang. Kristy gathered her stuff and walked with her sister through the halls.

"Alice I don't know, it was a totally sudden invitation. How do we even know if we can trust them?" She asked looked around the halls nervously. She was a tad bit paranoid yes but that was just because it was her first day.

"Don't worry it is a school run club after all how could it be bad?" Alice said hooking arms with Kristy as they walked up a flight of stairs. Kristy was still on edge but she gave up and started to help looking for the music room.

When they finally came upon the door Kristy had to hate how ornate and pink it was just like everything else.

"Ready?" Asked Alice as she put her hand on the door handle. Kristy nodded and did the same. They both pushed open the doors not sure what to expect.


End file.
